


Somnophilia

by justthehiddles



Series: Scenes from a Smut Fic [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Steve hears you moaning in your sleep and takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Scenes from a Smut Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Somnophilia

You talked in your sleep, or so you were told. Steve told you. Repeatedly. He freaked out the first night he slept over; you had fallen asleep before having a chance to tell him. You apparently spoke of bananas and mushrooms and screamed for them to not put barbeque sauce on the cat because that was your brother’s job. Now the two of you lived together, laughed over breakfast with whatever nonsense you muttered the night before. 

That was not the case tonight. Steve stirred next to you as you whimpered and moaned. 

“Babe…” he whispered, not wanting to disturb your sleep, if you were asleep.

“Steve…” you breathed. His brows raised, he recognized that tone. You only used that tone when he was buried deep inside of you. Steve grabbed you by the waist and pulled you tight against him. You arched your back, rubbing your ass along his cock. He could tell you had already soaked the thin panties you were wearing. 

Steve pressed his lips against your ear. His beard scratched your neck. “Are you dreaming of me?” His hands teased your nipples, working them into hard pebbles. You moaned again. 

One of Steve’s hands slid down and raise your leg while the other freed his cock from his boxers. He teased his cock along your folds. With a sigh, he pushed into you. 

“God babe, you feel so good.” He grabbed your hip and pulled you closer. He nipped your neck. 

Steve thrust into you slow. “That’s my good girl.” He kissed your neck and back. 

“Yes, honey.” you moaned. You slowly woke up as Steve’s thrusts sped up. Your eyes open as you rocked back and forth. “Steve?” Your tone changed.

“Babe, I love being inside of you.” he growled into your ear. His fingers dig into your hip. “I’m close, tell me you’re close.” 

You realize what is going on. “Steve!” you exclaim, but then his cock hits that spot and you moaned. “Fuck…” 

His hand snaked around to find your clit and he rutted against you. “Come on baby. Cum on my cock.” He rubbed his thumb against your pearl and soon you cum, clenching him with your walls. “Fuck, babe, you milk me so good.” 

Steve thrusted twice more before coming inside you with a grunt and a bite to the neck. You moaned and twisted in his tight grip. He curled around you and tucked you into his chest. His softening cock dripped between your thighs.

“How was that babe?” He kissed the spot where he bit down. “As good as you hoped?”

You hummed in satisfaction. “Even better. Feel free to wake me up that any time.”

Steve chuckled. “I’ll keep it in mind.”


End file.
